When two hearts are ready, they will speak
by Lady Snowblossom
Summary: Kai can't sleep, and winds up to the hospital to see Rei, and ends up making a confession to the sleeping boy, but is Rei really asleep? Summaries are not my thing.
1. Default Chapter

Title: When two hearts are ready, they will speak  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Pairings: Kai+Rei  
  
Rating: PG, just to be on the safe side.  
  
Notes: Kai goes for a walk and winds up sneaking into the hospital to check on Rei, and ends up making a confession to the sleeping boy. But, is Rei sleeping?  
  
Additional note: incomplete  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor Rei and Kai, wish I did. I am not making any money on this, and if you think I am . . . You are delusional and my bank account can prove it. Kai most definitely OOC.  
  
It was a gloomy group who gathered in one of the rooms assigned to the Bladebreakers and their party. No one felt much like doing anything; even Tyson was subdued. Kenny sat cross-legged on his bed, consulting low- voiced with Dizzi, but even he was distracted, only half-listening to the answers his faithful bit-beast gave him  
  
Max stood looking out over the city, but his eyes kept being drawn back to the building he could only just make out, the BBA Infirmary. A piece of him was inside that edifice, and he wouldn't be whole, until that part of him was back where it belonged.  
  
"Rei" he whispered, and shuddered. He closed his eyes and saw again, the terrible beating his friend took, and how pale Rei had been after the stand that he and Driger had made. He started when a hand fell on his shoulder, jolting him out of his memories. Turning slightly, he looked up into Kai's shadowed eyes.  
  
"Kai?" he asked in a surprised tone. Kai wasn't known for going out of his way to make any kind of contact, let alone an attempt at comforting. So, the little blonde was understandably confused by his captain's actions.  
  
"He's alright, Max." the garnet-eyed youth said softly, staring down into the blue eyes looking up at him. "Rei is fine, the doctor said, he just needed fluids and rest. He'll be back before you know it." Kai gently squeezed the narrow shoulder his hand rested on in an effort to reassure; though which one of them he was trying to convince was up in the air.  
  
"I know," Max sighed, turning back towards the window, "But it was just so frightening, you know. To see Rei just lying there, propped up by the steps."  
  
"It sure was!" Tyson growled, as he joined them. Tyson's own memories of earlier that day-would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Kai's right, Maxie! Rei is going to get better, and then he'll be back! And he and Driger will be stronger than ever! All we have to do is believe in him! Right!" Tyson stuck his hand out to his best bud.  
  
Max stared into Tyson's earnest eyes, and slowly smiled, "Yes, all I have to do is believe. Thanks, Tyson!" He reached out to slap palms with his pal, and then turned to Kai, only to find him heading for the door.  
  
"Kai, where are you going?" he called. The slate-haired youth paused, and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you clowns, but I'm going to bed. Don't forget, we have to face Tala tomorrow, and we'll need to be rested and alert . . .Tyson." Having delivered his admonition, Kai strode to the door and exited.  
  
"Gee, for a moment there, I thought Kai was actually human." Max said, staring after the other boy.  
  
"Nah, Kai is too cold to be human" Tyson sneered, as he flipped his fingernail at the door.  
  
"Tyson, stop that!" Kenny scolded, "You didn't see Kai's face, after they took Rei away. I did."  
  
"So?" Tyson stomped over to his and Max's bed, and flung himself on top of the counterpane. "What was so special about Mr. Sourpuss's face, that it has you in such a dither."  
  
Sighing, the bespeckled boy put his laptop aside, and glared at Dragoon's companion. "Kai looked haunted, like he'd just lost the most important thing in his life. I think he's taking this harder than he's letting on."  
  
"Yeah, right, like Kai cares what happens to any of us." Tyson scoffed.  
  
"Tyson!" Max objected, as he came over to the bed and sat down beside the grumbling boy. "You're not being fair. Kai does care; he's just not good at showing it."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Tyson sneered.  
  
Kenny shook his head, clearly nothing he or Max said, was going to make any impression on Tyson, so sliding to the floor, he pulled his suitcase out from under the bed, and extracted a pair of pajamas; after replacing the suitcase, he stood. Heading for the bathroom, he looked over at the pair still on the bed. "But, Kai does have a point. We'll really need to keep our wits about us tomorrow, if we hope to beat the Demolition Boys! So, I suggest we all go to bed, right now."  
  
"Sure, Kenny."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Kenny nodded, and quickly entered the restroom to attend to his personal hygiene. When he returned to the main room, Tyson was already snoring, and Max was patiently waiting for his turn. The blonde smiled, as Kenny passed him.  
  
"Nite, Kenny."  
  
"Goodnight, Max."  
  
Kai laid staring at his digital clock, sleep had been eluding him, ever since he'd gone to bed. He had tried a relaxation technique he'd taught himself, but still couldn't fall asleep. And the reason was simple; the damn room was too quiet.  
  
He felt like he was drowning in the silence, it made the walls feel like they were closing in on him, and memories he tried hard to suppress were waiting in the shadows to leap out at him, their images poised to tear at his sanity.  
  
Gods, how he wished he could hear Rei's soft breathing in the room. His eyes flicked over to the empty bed next to his. The bed, where the object of his affection, should have been sleeping, and if he got lucky, he'd curled into a ball, clutching the end of his impossible length of hair and purr. He always knew things were all right, when Rei purred.  
  
Rei! Kai turned his face to the ceiling, as his mind called up visions of the Chinese Blader. Images of his beautiful face, that devastating smile, the quick remarks Rei'd toss off, whenever he and Tyson got into one of their interminable arguments; that time Rei had tickled his nose with the end of his braid, and ran off laughing, when he'd threatened to cut it off. One day, he'd figure out when it was that Rei had gotten to him. But for now, he'd settle for just him breathing in the same room.  
  
"Enough!" Kai's voice echoed in the room, as he shot up in the bed, flinging the covers away at the same time. Swiftly, he rose and donned his clothes and coat and headed out the door. Maybe a walk in the freezing air would clear his mind and help him to sleep. 


	2. moonbeams and unlikely friends

Title: When two hearts are ready, they will speak  
  
Subtitle: Moonbeams and unlikely friends  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Pairings: Kai + Rei  
  
Ratings: PG, just to be on the safe side.  
  
Notes: see part one  
  
Additional note: I know next to nothing about Moscow, but they have got to have a small park somewhere, or something that passes for one, I hope. Let's see now, we're gonna have a visit by Johnny and Robert, along with some angst on Kai's part. Oh, Johnny and Robert are slightly in character.  
  
Status: see part one  
  
Disclaimer: definitely see part one.  
  
Frustrated, Kai kicked a loose piece of brick out of his way: as he wandered aimlessly, staring down at his feet. The moon was high over head and painted the ground with silver and shadows, as he roamed deeper into the more ancient part of the city.  
  
For want of a better destination, he turned to the left on the old battered sidewalk, he'd been walking along, and using a bridge light for a beacon, he headed towards the river. In the distance a church bell pealed, as his rambling steps brought him to the iron framework of a slightly neglected looking park. The peaceful silence of the little retreat beckoned, and entering, he soon lost himself among the small group of trees and snow covered bushes the park boasted. Under one of the trees, he found a small wooden bench, intending to stay for only a few minutes, he sat down.  
  
Leaning back against the back of the bench; he pulled out Dranzer's blade and stared down at its' empty middle disk, then he sighed, tightening his fist. "What could I have done differently?" he asked himself. "Should I have used Black Dranzer?"  
  
Closing his eyes, Kai called up a vision of the dark bit-beast; and felt again the flame of the cursed beast's power running in his veins. It frightened him to think of how easily he had been seduced by the promise of invincibility that dangerous creature had given him.  
  
That promise had made him; and he shuddered as he thought it, had even made him turn on the one person he really gave a damn about. He would never forget the look of betrayal that shone from those golden orbs, as Rei had stared at him, that day on the lake. It amazed him, that even after the harsh words, the taunts he'd hurled at them, and his avowed intention of taking their bit-beasts from them, Rei and the others had fought so hard to save him.  
  
"They forgave me," he said aloud, "Even after all that, they forgave me. How could they do that so easily?"  
  
"Perhaps, it was because: despite everything, you're still their teammate. And their friend."  
  
Kai sprang to his feet, as two muffled figures appeared.  
  
"Well, well, look what we have here. A little lost Bladebreaker." drawled a familiar voice. Johnny and Robert stepped into the moonlight filtering through the canopy of tree branches, Kai found himself growling, as they came to a stop in front of him.  
  
The young Scotsman's eyes glinted, as he faced his personal nemesis. "What are you doing out here, Kai?" he smirked.  
  
"None of your business." Kai glared at the interloper, and started to walk away. The last thing he wanted was to explain to that smirking idiot, what had sent him into the night.  
  
"Really." Johnny sneered, "Then I guess it has nothing to do with what happened today, and everything to do with you being a world class jerk!"  
  
Snarling, the slate haired boy clenched his fists, then turned, with a look of fury etched on his face. "Today has nothing to do with it! You . . . bastard!" he hissed, as he stomped back towards the two Majestics'.  
  
Johnny smiled like a cat about to pounce. "Oh," he purred, "then I guess Rei's being taken out on a gurney, didn't bother you at all. And here we all thought you were sweet on him." He made a show of playing with a button on his coat, before looking at the smoldering youth, glaring at him.  
  
Eyes widening, Kai started, stunned by Johnny's words. How did he know? And what did he mean by 'we'?  
  
"Johnny, that's enough." Robert's quietly authoritative voice cut through the promise of barely controlled violence between the two antagonists. Johnny's head snapped around and he glowered at the other youth. Crossing his arms across his chest, the lavender haired youth glared at the young Scotsman, till Johnny lowered his eyes.  
  
"Humph!" Johnny snorted, before sitting heavily down on the bench. If Robert wanted to take over; then let him! And be damned to 'im! He hadn't wanted to follow that irritating Russian in the first place, but when Kai had stormed past them at the hotel, and disappeared into the night. Robert had basically ordered him to come along, while sending Oliver and Enrique in the opposite direction, so he had given in, and now, here he sat freezing his ass off, and for what? To find out about Kai's love life?  
  
Being well versed in Johnny's sulks and tantrum's, Robert no longer paid any attention to them, and simply dismissed the surly red-head with an elegantly lifted eyebrow; besides they had a bigger problem; and they couldn't afford any distractions.  
  
With a faint upturn of his thin lips, Robert, turned to the silent Kai, and said, "Let's not play games-here, Kai. Why are you wandering the streets of Moscow . . . alone." 


	3. choosing the right path

Title: When two hearts are ready, they will speak  
  
Subtitle: Choosing the right path  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Pairings: Kai + Rei  
  
Rating: PG, just to be on the safe side  
  
Note: See part one  
  
Additional note: Grumpy Tyson. Johnny surprises Robert and Kia. And Oliver and Enrique open the Bladebreakers eyes to the reason behind their captain's recent behavior.  
  
Additional note: no. 2: Warning, angst and sap ahead!  
  
Additional note, no. 3: Thanks to everyone, who has reviewed so far. I hope this doesn't disappoint.  
  
Status: See part one.  
  
Disclaimer: Part one.  
  
Ignoring the by-play of the two aristocrats, Kai turned Johnny's words over in his mind. What could he had done to give away his feelings for Rei; he'd tried to never show any obvious affection towards the raven haired beauty; hell, even today, when his heart was crying out for him to drag Rei out of harm's way, he'd stood firm.  
  
Had he given himself away, when he'd outrun Tyson to be the first to reach Rei, and take the injured boy in his arms? Maybe, his arms had lingered a heartbeat too long, when the paramedics had taken Rei from him. He could remember the funny look Kenny had given him, but then Mariah had bulled her way through the screen of concerned bladers, and he had faded to the end of the group, thinking his secret safe.  
  
So, how did Johnny know?  
  
"Let's not play games-here, Kai. Why are you wandering the streets of Moscow . . . alone."  
  
Robert's words broke into Kai's musings, and staring into the other's eyes, he shrugged and settled on telling a half-truth, "Couldn't sleep . . . thought a walk would clear my head." He ignored Johnny's snort of derision.  
  
"Oh, couldn't sleep? How original." Robert murmured sardonically, as he brushed some fresh falling snow from his shoulders. Sighing, the lavender haired youth looked skyward, as though seeking divine guidance, then he lowered his head to stare deep into the shadowed eyes of the youth before him.  
  
The look on his face told Kai, that the proud blueblood wasn't buying it. As he locked eyes with the older boy and allowed his usual mask of aloof indifference cross his face, he determined to win what looked like a long staring match. There was no way; he was admitting the whole, or rather, the real truth behind his restlessness.  
  
Johnny leaned back and smirked in amusement. Things were beginning to look up. If he had to freeze out here: was it too much to ask that he get some entertainment out of it? He certainly didn't think so and he had a feeling that watching Robert and Kai lock horns, would provide him with some.  
  
~**~  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
"Oliver, do you think this is a good idea. They might be in bed. It is rather late, you know" Enrique told the blonde Frenchman, who turned a frowning face on him.  
  
"Robert said, to find out what was going on, and I'm going to find out." Oliver extended his hand to knock again, his attention still on the Italian, but instead of hard wood, his knuckles rapped something soft.  
  
"Ow! Hey, watch it! Oliver, what the?"  
  
Oliver spun, his hand going to his mouth; as a tousled Max stood glaring at them, one hand rubbing the spot that Oliver had rapped, and the other holding the doorknob.  
  
"Max, whose at the door?" a sleepy voice queried. The blonde turned his head and tossed over his shoulder, "It's Oliver and Enrique."  
  
"Enrique and Oliver?" A light snapped on and Kenny straightened up and blinked owlishly in the glow. "What do they want?"  
  
"I don't . . ."  
  
"It's about . . ."  
  
Max and Oliver spoke at the same time, then stopped, looked at each other, opened their mouths again, then Enrique spoke up.  
  
"Look before we continue this comedy routine, can we come in? It's late, and this might take some time."  
  
Wordlessly, Max stood aside in invitation, allowing the two to enter. The single lamp by Kenny's bed cast a soft glow in the room, as the two blondes walked to the center of the room. They took in everything in a glance; Tyson was laid spread out on the bed, his mouth open - snoring. Kenny sat with his blanket pulled up to his collarbone, but gazed back at them with undisguised curiosity. Max closed the door, and turned on the overhead light, before turning to face the pair of boys.  
  
Waving at a pair of wing backed chairs, Max politely indicated where the Frenchman and Italian could sit, before planting himself on the end of his bed, and jostling Tyson, who grumbled, then rolled on his side - grabbing air.  
  
"Ok, what's so important that the two of you came knocking at this time of night?" Kenny asked, reaching for his digital traveling alarm clock. "I mean, its . . . Good grief! Its one-forty-five!" He yelped, dropping the clock, to stare wide-eyed at their visitors.  
  
"One-forty-five!" Max squawked, turning to stare with wide eyes at Kenny, who shrugged and showed him the clock. Then, Max turned back around and fixing the pair of bladers with a glare, demanded. "Alright, give!"  
  
Enrique shrugged, "Well, we saw Kai leaving the hotel and Robert . . ."  
  
"What!?!" Max shouted.  
  
"Where was he going?" Kenny demanded, and flinging blanket and modesty to the winds, he jumped out of bed and came to stand beside Max. He opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted.  
  
"Can't a guy get some sleep around here? Maxie, if you want to yell at Kenny go out in the hall." Tyson sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes. "After all, we don't want Mr. Grumpy Pants in here going on about our being all rested and ready for the . . .ah, guys when did they come in? Tyson's rant trailed off, as he spotted the pair wearing expressions alternating between valiantly suppressed laughter and bewilderment.  
  
"Tyson!" Max and Kenny chorused, flushing with mortification.  
  
~**~  
  
It was starting to snow harder, and the bite of the wind made Johnny shudder, as he watched the pair in front of him, continue to stare at each other: several minutes had past without one word being said, at least no physical words were said. Their eyes; however spoke volumes and none of it good. The Scotsman shook his head, and turned his attention to the trees and the way the wind whipped the branches around, he hoped that Robert could get the bottom of this soon, it wouldn't be safe to stay out much longer.  
  
Robert's brown eyes were solemn, as he considered how to make Kai open up and talk about the real problem. The Bladebreakers had already lost two bit-beasts and a team member; far too much rode on Tyson's shoulders, and they had to be sure that Kai would have his mind on the match and not on anything else. He decided to be blunt.  
  
"Kai, if you are having a problem with losing Dranzer and seeing Rei in the infirmary, we need to know. So, will you be able to lead your team, or not."  
  
Slate eyebrows flew up, as Kai flinched from the brutal question. "Look, Robert! I don't have a problem with anything! I'll lead my team, and I don't need any advice from you! Now, leave me alone!" He gritted through clenched teeth. The angry Russian broke eye contact with his tormentor and spun on his heel to storm away.  
  
"Why are you feeling so guilty? Is it because it was Rei, who was hurt and not you." Johnny's low voice cut the ground right out from under the fuming team leader.  
  
Robert's eyebrows shot up; he would never have thought that Johnny could come up with such a shrewd statement. Then, his eyes narrowed as he took in the rigid stance of the Russian Blader.  
  
Kai closed his eyes against the sudden sting of tears. There was no way; he'd let those two see him cry! Dammit, he didn't cry! Crying was for weaklings!  
  
"That's it, isn't it, Kai." Robert said, gently. "Rei got hurt and you're blaming yourself, aren't you?"  
  
Shoulders slumping in defeat, Kai turned, "It's my fault, if I hadn't insisted on going first. Rei wouldn't be hurt." A single tear trailed its way down the unadorned cheek of a suddenly very young and vulnerable boy.  
  
Johnny rose from his seat and walked to the youth, he usually just felt like beating into the ground, and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Your lover is a true warrior, and you should be proud of him."  
  
Kai turned haunted eyes to the redhead. "Rei isn't my lover, he doesn't know."  
  
Johnny and Robert's jaws dropped.  
  
~**~  
  
Several confused moments past as Max and Kenny tried to fill Tyson in on what was going on. But, they kept interrupting each other so much that all they were doing was confusing the bewildered boy more.  
  
"Clap! Clap!"  
  
Three sets of eyes turned to where Oliver stood clapping his hands together, blue eyes twinkling. He grinned widely, when he realized that he had their attention.  
  
"Now, if you can keep quiet for a few minutes, I will tell you why Enrique and I are here." The short Frenchman sat down and primly crossed his legs. "Earlier, this evening Robert, Enrique, Johnny and myself were downstairs in the foyer, heading for the elevator, when Kai went past us, like he was running from something. So, Robert and Johnny went after him, and we came up here to find out from one of you, if you knew what was wrong."  
  
Tyson shrugged, "Don't have a clue. Then again, we never did know what was going on in his head. It's not like, you know, he talks to any of us heart- to-heart."  
  
"Not even Rei?" Enrique asked puzzled.  
  
"No." said Max, "Why would you think he'd talk to Rei?"  
  
Oliver and Enrique looked at each other, then at the three on the bed. "Because they're lovers." Oliver said.  
  
Tyson fell off the bed. Max gaped.  
  
Slowly, Kenny nodded, "Now it makes sense. That's why he was so reluctant to let the medics take Rei. Kai wanted to protect him. No wonder he was looking so lost."  
  
Tyson clawed his way back onto the bed. "How do you know that they're lovers?" He demanded, glaring under his bangs at the pair in the chairs.  
  
"You really didn't know?" Oliver ignored the question; he looked into each face and saw only honest amazement on one face, dawning anger on another and understanding on the third.  
  
"I said . . ." Tyson began, but Enrique cut him off.  
  
"We heard. Its' simple really. When you were staying at Robert's castle, we had plenty of opportunities to observe you, and Rei and Kai's body language gave them away."  
  
"Well, that and the fact that Kai watched Rei like a hawk, while trying to not look like he was watching him - helped." Oliver added. The blonde glanced at his watch, and rose to his feet. Enrique followed.  
  
"Look, guys, morning's not too far off, so we better be on our way." The two headed for the door, then Oliver paused, "And guys, I wouldn't say anything to Kai and Rei, if they hadn't told you, then its obvious that they wanted it kept secret. Good night." Then they were gone.  
  
"Now what?' Tyson asked.  
  
~**~  
  
"You n-n-never told him!" Johnny stuttered-eyes wide. "But we all . . ."  
  
"We all assumed that you were." Robert finished.  
  
"No." Kai shook his head. "I never had the courage to tell him. Then we came here and I fell under the spell of Black Dranzer and hurt him. I don't have the right to tell him, anymore. He'd only reject me. And he'd be right to."  
  
The two Majestic's could only stare at the defeated look on the other's face. Here was a sight, they never thought possible to see, a wounded, bleeding Kai. What surprised them more, was it hurt to see him like this; gone was the proud, defiant boy, who wouldn't back down from a challenge, all that was left was a shell.  
  
Robert thought for a moment. Kai couldn't possibly be thinking straight, with this much pain clouding his mind. Something had to be done to restore his belief in himself, but what? Then he smirked the answer was so obvious that they were missing it.  
  
"Tell him."  
  
"What?" Kai blinked at the tall youth.  
  
"My nanny always said that when one fork in the path wasn't working, you take the other one." Robert said earnestly, "Kai, until you find out where you stand with Rei; you are not going to be of any use to your team." Robert glanced at his lighted watch face. "You better hurry, there's only a few more hours till daylight and . . ."  
  
"And Tyson wins." Kai said.  
  
"Or the world loses." Johnny answered.  
  
Without another word, Kai turned and disappeared under the trees. Robert and Johnny watched him go.  
  
"Don't blow it, Kai." Johnny muttered.  
  
Robert put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "We'll just have to leave it up to chance now." He looked at the empty hole Kai had gone thorough, and sighed. "Let's go, I'm freezing." Johnny nodded, and they vanished into the snow.  
  
Well, part three's done! And I don't have a clue where this came from! I was just going to do a two part story, now it's almost got as many heads as a Hydra!  
  
Kenny: It doesn't have that many chapters!  
  
LS: Not yet, it don't!  
  
Tyson: How many heads does a hydrant have?  
  
Kai: Hydra! Not hydrant, you baka!  
  
Tyson: Look you!  
  
LS: Boys, boys, no fighting or you'll both end up sleeping alone.  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Tyson: Eep!  
  
LS: Oh, and Tyson, a Hydra is a mythological beast that grows an extra head, every time you cut one off.  
  
Tyson: Kinda like, Hillary.  
  
Hillary: I heard that!  
  
LS: And here, I thought they would be easier to work with than the Gundam Boys, or the Ronin Warriors, geez! 


	4. Running to Home

Title: When two hearts are ready, they will speak.  
  
Subtitle: Running to home  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Ratings: PG - just to be safe.  
  
Pairing: Kai + Rei  
  
Notes: Kai makes a decision that could make or break him. Tyson has issues. And someone else is keeping secrets. And Oliver and Enrique learn the truth. The Angstmester strikes again!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?  
  
Tyson slid from the bed, reaching for the pants he'd left on the floor, his mind whirling. Kai and Rei are lovers? As he pulled his jeans on, he tried to imagine the fun-loving fragile looking Chinese lying in the arms of their darkly brooding captain, and just couldn't make the image fit into his perception of the world. Savagely yanking the zipper up, he growled, Rei just couldn't love Kai! It just didn't make sense! Infuriated, he raised both fists and slammed them down on the mattress.  
  
"Aargh! WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL US!" He roared, as he glared at his hands. "DIDN'T THEY TRUST US! IT'S NOT LIKE . . ."  
  
"Tyson!" Max twisted around and glared at the brunette from the foot of the bed, "Keep your voice down! Do you want to get us in trouble! It's after two in the morning!" His eyes widened, as he watched Tyson stomp over to where his sneakers laid in a heap.  
  
"Actually, its closer to three," Kenny started to correct Max, but cringed when the blonde transferred his lethal glare in his direction. Gulping, Kenny finished weakly, "Hee, but who cares? It's only a minute or two, right?"  
  
"Will you two stop it!" Tyson snapped half-turning, shoes in hand to look at them. "Look, all I'm saying is we're supposed to be a team here, and they didn't see fit to tell us something that important! YOU'D tell us something like that, wouldn't you?" He blinked in surprise, when Max looked away a faint pink staining his cheeks. "Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Tyson," Kenny interjected, deflecting attention away from the blushing boy. "Stop and think about it for a moment. Kai has got to be one of the most intensely private people we know. Can you honestly see him doing anything that would express his feelings in public? " Kenny sighed, a note of sadness creeping into his voice, "I know how helpless I felt as Rei was pummeled into insensibility. Can you imagine how Kai must have felt?"  
  
Tyson growled something under his breath, as he headed for the nearest chair, flopped into it and began to put his shoes on.  
  
"Tyson," Max asked anxiously, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Putting my shoes on. What does it look like?"  
  
Max and Kenny looked at each other, then at the boy, who was scowling fiercely down at the knot he was tying.  
  
"Ah, Tyson, this might be a stupid question, but are you going somewhere?" Kenny queried.  
  
"I'm going to go find Kai." Tyson stood up and headed for the coat rack. Reaching it, he yanked his coat off its hanger and pulled it on, as he made a beeline for the door.  
  
"Tyson, you can't do that! You don't know where he is!" Max jumped to his feet and ran to block his friend.  
  
"Max, get out of the way." Tyson ordered, as he attempted to pass the determined blonde.  
  
"No, Tyson." Max shook his head, sending his locks flying, and steel entered his voice. "I'm not letting you out of this room. Kai could be anywhere, and the last thing we need is for you to go wandering off at this time of night. The best thing we can do is to hope that Robert and Johnny caught up with him and made him come back to the hotel."  
  
Kenny watched breathless, afraid to speak in case he distracted Max from his effort to force Tyson to see sense. He relaxed, when a slight smile crossed Max's face. Tyson had blinked first.  
  
Shoulders slumping in defeat, Tyson took his coat back off, and went to hang it up. Max stood by the door and watched him, a faint look of worry clouding his blue orbs. Silence filled the room, broken only by the thump of a pair of shoes being kicked against the wall.  
  
Quietly, Kenny rose and went to his own bed, as Tyson undressed and returned to his. The room plunged into shadows, as Max turned off the overhead light, and made his way back to bed. Sliding into bed, as the little blonde laid on his side, he could feel his bedmate's eyes on him.  
  
"Max."  
  
"What, Tyson?" Max pretended to be interested in watching Kenny turn off his bedside lamp. He felt like Draciel was sitting on his chest, and tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. All this talk about Kai and Rei, and he still didn't know how Tyson felt about loving another boy! How was he ever going to find out if he had a chance?  
  
"Do you have a problem with them being gay?" Tyson frowned, when his friend didn't answer him. Reaching out, he tapped Max on the shoulder, and blinked when the little blonde squeaked and jumped.  
  
"Tyson, don't do that! You scared me out of next year's growth!" Max hissed; putting a hand to his chest, under his palm he could feel the frantic pounding of his heart.  
  
"Sorry, Maxie! But, you didn't answer me. So?"  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"Kai and Rei. Do you have a problem with them . . .you know."  
  
"If you're asking do I care that they love each other. No, I don't. I think they're lucky to have each other. Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
Tyson laid back, put his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling, and thought about it. "No. I guess it just took me by surprise, you know. They're so different from each other. Rei is strong, good- natured, fun loving and an incredible Blader. But, what gets me is what does he see in Kai? Kai is temperamental, is insulting, and pulls a disappearing act at the drop of a hat. So what's there to love?"  
  
"You left out that he's also an incredible Blader." Kenny said from his bed. "And before you ask, I don't have a problem with it, either."  
  
"So, if you don't and Max doesn't . . ."  
  
"Tyson."  
  
"Yes, Max?"  
  
"Go . . .to . . .sleep."  
  
"Heh, ok."  
  
Max smiled into the darkness; maybe he had a chance after all.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver looked up as the door opened and Robert and Johnny entered the suite; their faces pinched with cold. The Frenchman closed the magazine, he'd been idly leafing through, laid it aside, and rose to go pour two cups of tea from a silver service setting, that had been placed on a small oval table, by his servant, before he had dismissed the man for the night.  
  
He waited for them to hang up the coats before asking the question burning in his mind.  
  
"Well, did you find him?"  
  
The German and Scot turned from the coat rack and walked over to him and accepted the cups he held out, before setting down on the suite's forest green leather couch and answering.  
  
"We found him." Johnny grunted, then he became seemingly absorbed in the tendrils of steam rising from his cup.  
  
"Well?" Enrique asked, from the bathroom door. The blonde Italian walked over and parked himself in Oliver's vacated chair, while its former occupant settled into another chair directly across from the surly Scotsman. Oliver and Enrique exchanged worried glances, when their two companions didn't answer at once.  
  
"What happened? Where was Kai going? What did he have to say?"  
  
Robert put down his cup and raised his hand for silence. "He said, he couldn't sleep. Then I demanded to know if he'd be able to lead his team, and when I pressed him on the matter, he got angry and started to leave."  
  
"Then I asked him, why was he feeling so guilty about Rei's getting hurt and it all came pouring out. That it was his fault for demanding to be first." Johnny interjected, raising his eyes to look at the pair across from him. "I never thought I'd see that look on his face." The redhead whispered, dropping his eyes.  
  
"What look?" Enrique asked in bewilderment. He was becoming more alarmed as each moment passed. Whatever had happened when Robert and Johnny caught up with Kai had obviously affected them both deeply. He had never seen either one so subdued before.  
  
"A look of despair." Robert answered. "He looked like a lost soul."  
  
"Then I told him that his lover was a fine warrior and he should be proud of him." Johnny took over again. He winced, as he remembered the haunted look that crossed the Russian's face at his words.  
  
"Johnny! Do you have a death wish?" Oliver wanted to strangle the red head. He couldn't believe his ears! "How could you let Kai know, that we know!" He snapped, appalled.  
  
Amaranth eyes blazed, as Johnny's head came up. "WE don't know anything! WE made an assumption and proved that old saying about ASSUMING things!" He snarled, flinging the empty cup across the room, shattering it against a wall.  
  
Enrique looked at Robert, his own blues wide. "What is he saying?" He demanded.  
  
"He's saying, we have made monumental fools of ourselves." Robert responded, as he waved his teacup in the air. Oliver rose and took it. Robert ignored him. "They aren't lovers."  
  
Oliver dropped the teacup.  
  
**~**  
  
'When one fork isn't working, take the other one.' Robert's words haunted him, hounded him with its truth. The fork he had been walking wasn't working anymore, it had taken him this far, but now he realized it was time to make a change.  
  
Grimly, he looked toward the neon sign that topped the BBA Infirmary. There was the fork he needed to take; the fork that led straight to Rei. Shivering slightly in the freezing wind, he sighed, Robert was right. He was going to have to confront the Chinese with his feelings. Staring straight into the face of his future, Kai headed towards his destiny, either he was going home, or he was going to Hell. It was that simple.  
  
He was going to put his fate in Rei's hands.  
  
Whoopie!! Chapter four is done!!  
  
Kai: Another cliffhanger.  
  
LS, grinning foolishly: Yeppers, I'm not one of the Queen's of Angst fur nuthing!  
  
Rei: Am I EVER gonna wake up?  
  
LS, checks papers: "Let's see is that in the next chapter, or . . ."  
  
Kenny (groaning): She's never gonna end this.  
  
Kurama saunters in: You just have to offer the right bait.  
  
Kai: And that is?  
  
Kurama, snickering: A chance to soak in a hot tub with Hiei. She'll do anything for a chance at that.  
  
LS: 'Hot tub? Hiei? Did I hear something about Hiei and a hot tub?" (Drool)  
  
Kurama, twirling key around finger: Yes, but you have to finish this first.  
  
LS: Stupid fox.  
  
Actually, I'm going on vacation, so there will be no updates on this until after the first of December, sorry. 


	5. Baring my soul

Title: When two hearts are ready, they will speak  
  
Subtitle: Baring my soul  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG- just to be on the safe side  
  
Notes: Robert decides to seek out the Bladebreakers in the morning and set the record straight. Kai sneaks into the hospital and unburdens his soul, and nearly gets caught. Does it surprise you that there is angst? Ah, but, I have a treat! Sap! Or, at least my version thereof.  
  
Additional note: incomplete  
  
Disclaimer: On first base.  
  
Robert leaned back against the leather of the couch, the beginnings of a headache building behind his closed eyes. He reached up to wearily rub his temples. He felt like he was slowly sliding down a treacherous slope, and there was nothing to stop the coming crash.  
  
Oliver bent down to retrieve the chipped teacup at his feet. He was going to have to tell Robert about . . . His eyes widened, "Oh, no!"  
  
"Oliver, what's wrong?" Robert asked. His eyebrows rose, as Oliver set down the bit of china in his hand and walked back to his chair - sat, and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Oliver?" Johnny questioned.  
  
"We . . .ah . . . Enrique . . . and."  
  
"Oliver!" Robert's voice cracked like a whip, "Pull your self together! What's wrong?"  
  
Blue eyes appeared from behind a screen of fingers. "We told the Bladebreakers about Kai and Rei being lovers. Well, how were we to know that they didn't all ready know!" He added defensively, as he lowered his hands, and caught Johnny glaring at him.  
  
"And you yelled at ME for telling Kia." The Scot huffed indignantly.  
  
Enrique worried at his lower lip, as he turned the implications of their actions over in his mind, and quietly said, "I think we need to figure out what we're going to do to repair the damage, we may have caused."  
  
"Damage?" three voices coursed.  
  
"Yes, damage." The blonde rose from his seat, and began to pace. "Kai and Rei aren't lovers, yet we assumed that they were from Kai's actions. Now, we find that they aren't. Then to compound everything, we go and tell the other three members of their team; what we assumed to be the truth."  
  
"All right, I'm with you so far." Johnny interrupted, "But I still don't see the damage, you're talking about. All we have to do is go to Tyson and the others in the morning, and tell them we made a mistake."  
  
Enrique glared at him. "It might not be that simple. What do we do if we find out that because of our actions tonight, the others decide to break up the team."  
  
"They can't do that!" Oliver protested, "it would jeopardize the championship!"  
  
"Not if they waited until after the championship to announce that they were breaking off from the team." Robert said slowly, as he began to see where Enrique was going. "They wouldn't have to reveal the reason for the breakup, only that they had broke up."  
  
"Mary, Jesus and Saint Paul." Johnny swore, "We've really put our foot in it, haven't we?"  
  
"All of you, be quiet!" Robert commanded, "I need to think."  
  
*~*  
  
The wind whistled around the corner and swirled snow around the black figure that stood across the street from the BBA Infirmary. The figure had been watching the front door of the facility for several minutes, observing the security guard. The man was seated facing the door, and he hadn't moved in the last ten minutes and it didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
"Damn!" the figure hissed, "I'm going to have to find another way in." Hunching his shoulders and weaving slightly-Kai crossed the street and staggered toward the alley, he had seen as he waited for the guard to go on his rounds. He hoped his act was good enough that anyone noticing him would just think he was a drunk looking for someplace warm to sleep it off.  
  
Reaching the mouth of the alley, he straightened up, and darted down it. Out of the wind, it was almost eerily silent. He could hear his breath as it came in pants, the pounding of his feet and the thud, thud of his racing heart, as he rushed toward the other end of the alley.  
  
Emerging from the darkness, he had his first piece of good luck; right in front of him was a door marked 'laundry'. Since, he couldn't go through the front door, he'd just see if he could get in this way.  
  
Slipping along the wall, Kai reached the foot of the two steps that led up to the laundry and climbed them. Looking quickly around, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it, to his surprise it opened. Peeking into the dimly lit room, he sighed in relief - it was empty. He slipped inside and looked around.  
  
The room was large and dominated by four huge washers and as many dryers. There were four long white tables, that he assumed were used to fold the linens, after each day's wash. At the far end of the room was a dark door that he knew had to open into the hospital corridors. As he moved further into the room, he saw something that interested him.  
  
Four large wheeled hampers full of linens and hopefully - uniforms.  
  
He hurried over and began to paw through the piles of cloth. He was beginning to get frustrated, when in the fourth hamper; he found what he was looking for. It took six tries, but he finally found a pair of pants, coat and hat that fit. Fortunately, he hadn't put on his usual attire. Instead he had just slid on a pair of jeans and a sweater, so the white uniform slipped easily over his street clothes, now he only had to find a hiding place for his coat.  
  
Carrying his coat, he opened the door and peer up and down the corridor, there were two men standing at the end of the hall, looking at some papers, so he ducked back inside and waited. When he checked again, they were gone.  
  
Leaving his dubious haven behind, Kai headed right up the hall. As he strode confidently along, trying to give the appearance of someone who knew where he was going. He mentally reviewed the map in his head.  
  
On the first floor there were two sets of elevators: one was within sight of the guard's station, but the other one was just off the junction of two corridors, and right next to it was his goal - a stairwell that opened just four doors up from his tiger's room. The only problem was the nurse's station was only fifteen feet beyond the Chinese Blader's room. However, since he now looked like a staff member, they shouldn't pay any attention to him.  
  
"Hn, glad something good came of that stupid tour." He snorted.  
  
Rei's doctor - the pompous ass - had insisted that Mr. Dickenson and everyone else, who had come to check on Rei, take a tour of his facility. By the time the tour was over, he was ready to kill the fool. The idiot had spent the entire tour talking in the first person, as though he was solely responsible for the smooth operation of the facility. The only time he dropped the affection was when he had to acknowledge that someone else was in charge of a particular area.  
  
"At least he answered Mr. Dickenson's questions about Rei's condition, since that ass refused to let us see him." Kai muttered, as he paused to peer around another corner. He leaned back as the security guard; radio to his ear walked past the head of the connecting hallway.  
  
"Hn, figures."  
  
Stepping out into the hall, he headed down it and past a niche in the wall. He paused, and went back. Inside the niche was a large marble planter with plastic flowers. He inspected the niche and found a space behind the planter big enough to hide his coat. After he wadded up the fabric and shoving it into place, he straightened and brushed his hands against his thighs.  
  
Five minutes of walking found him at the door of the stairwell. He pushed the gray door open, and climbed up the two flights of stairs. By the time, he reached the second floor, his heart was pounding and his hands were shaking-not even sneaking into the Abbey had made him as nervous as the thought of confessing to his tiger. He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Head Nurse Kendra Pratchett looked up as a technician came out of the stairwell and headed in her direction. There was something familiar about the face, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She frowned, when the man didn't come to the desk, but instead disappeared into room 204. Rising to her feet, she started around the desk to see what was going on, when a sudden racket at the other end of the hall distracted her.  
  
She had sent one of her nurses down to answer a bell in room 222. She couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like a fight or an argument. She reached over the low counter top and grabbed her radio and raced down to see what the problem was.  
  
Boldly, Kai headed for room 204. He could tell that the black haired nurse was watching him, but he never broke stride; he was committed now and if she said anything, he'd just have to brazen it out. Reaching the door, he pushed it open and disappeared inside.  
  
The sight that greeted him stole his breath. A large pool of shadow and moonlight haloed the living china doll that lay fragile and priceless on the white cotton sheets. His eyes feasted on the sight before him. The dark thick lashes falling like a curtain on a pale cheek. The delicate mouth framed by rose colored lips that cried to be kissed. The smooth column of Rei's throat, Kai shuddered as he imagined running his tongue along the curves of that lovely expanse. And Rei's greatest glory framed his body: his living cloak of hair. How could he have forgotten how stunning Rei was in moonlight? Not even lying on a hospital bed-not the most romantic of spots-could diminish the power of his love's appeal.  
  
"Rei." the soft word escaped his lips, as he reached a hesitant hand toward the pale cheek he longed to caress. Delicately he touched the milky flesh, and traced a path down to the firm jaw, before pausing to brush lightly against slightly parted lips. He shivered at the feel of the warm air that blew against his finger.  
  
"Unngh."  
  
Kai jerked his hand back, at the moan. Was Rei waking up? When nothing further came from the sleeping youth, Kai went to move one of the room's chairs beside the bed and sat. Daringly, he took Rei's left hand into his.  
  
"Rei," he whispered, "I need to tell you something."  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver, Johnny and Enrique waited for Robert to make a decision about how they were going to make reparation for their mistake.  
  
"Robert, what are we going to do?" Johnny was tired of waiting.  
  
Lavender eyes opened, as the stern leader of the Majestic's sighed, "The only honorable thing we can do. We will go to the Bladebreakers' room in . . ." he glanced at his watch, "five hours and hope we catch them before they have left for the stadium; and tell them everything we know."  
  
"Do you think it will be enough?" Oliver asked.  
  
"It will have to be."  
  
"Kai is never going to let us live this down." Johnny groaned.  
  
"If he doesn't kill us first." Enrique added.  
  
Robert rose and glanced around at his companions. "We will convince him it would be in his best interest not to. Now, we need to get some sleep. I have a feeling that Tyson is going to need us." The tall German walked away, and disappeared into his and Johnny's bedroom.  
  
The other three looked at one another.  
  
"Well," Oliver said, as he slowly rose, "I'm glad he's confident."  
  
"Are you sure of that?" Johnny asked, as he crossed the room and paused outside the bathroom door. Without waiting for an answer, he entered and closed the door behind him.  
  
Enrique looked at his French friend, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Go to bed, my friend." Oliver responded and yawned, "We will think about it in a few hours." He took Enrique by the hand and led him to the room they shared, closing the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei stared out the window, the hum of the IV monitor the only sound in the room. He watched as the moon crept across the room, washing it with ghostly light. He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd get to sleep before his next visitor showed up. If they weren't waking him to make sure he didn't have a concussion. They were either checking to see if he was asleep, wanting to catch a glimpse of an honest to god celebrity (Thank the Ancestors, the head nurse runs those off with a word or two ringing in their ears), or playing vampire.  
  
Gods, he hated needles!  
  
Click!"  
  
He tensed, then forced his body to relax as the door opened, and footsteps crossed the floor. He opened his eyes the merest of slits, and watched the figure that stood silently staring at him. He was getting ready to yell for help, when he was stunned into silence by a single word.  
  
"Rei."  
  
Kai! What was he doing here? Why wasn't he at the hotel? Oh, gods, he was going to be in so much trouble, if anyone caught him! Rei's frantic thoughts were derailed, when he felt the soft touch of a single finger. It took every ounce of will he could summon to stay silent: when that finger traced a trail of fire down his cheek, drew a comet's tail along his jaw. Then, miracle of miracles, that teasing finger ghosted over his lips! Try as he might, he couldn't suppress the moan that rose up from his chest.  
  
"Unngh."  
  
He could have wept, when the warmth of that sweet touch was jerked away. Keeping his eyes closed was a trial of the soul, but he could sense that if he made a sound, Kai would flee-so he waited. Waited to find out what had brought Kai here. What was worth the risk?  
  
The faint screeching sound of a chair being pushed into place told him that Kai was sitting beside him. When he felt his hand being clasped, he was glad they hadn't put him on a heart monitor: otherwise it would have been racing off the chart. It almost stopped at Kai's whispered words.  
  
"Rei, I need to tell you something."  
  
~*~  
  
Kai stared down at the pale jewel he held in his hand. Now, that he had finally made it here, he found that he couldn't find the words to express himself, nothing in his short miserable life had prepared him for something like this. How could he use mere words to woo this fallen angel? Somehow, it didn't seem right, but words were all he had. So, he took a deep breath and began.  
  
"All my life all I wanted was to be the best. And I thought that was enough. After I ran away from the Abbey and began living as I wanted to live - relying only on myself. I thought that was enough. Then, I started running with the Street Sharks. Again, I felt I had it all. Then, Mr. Dickenson convinced me to join the Bladebreakers. And I hated it!  
  
Tyson's jokes drive me insane! Max's incessant perkiness has me wanting to tie him to something! And, spare me, Kenny's rants! Then, there was you." Kai leaned forward and gently brushed the ebony bangs from his love's eyes. "Then . . . there . . . was you."  
  
The slate-haired youth smiled, as he withdrew his hand and leaned back. "You drove me crazy! With your constant attempts to get me to be 'part' of the team and absolute refusal to back down whenever I'd tried to shove you away." He paused, his attention attracted by a noise outside in the hall.  
  
"I don't care! Just get that man off my floor! He . . ." the angry female voice faded.  
  
Kai breathed a prayer of thanks that no one was coming into the room. His eyes widened, as the moonlight lit up the clock on the wall. Aww, hell! Where had the time gone?  
  
"Rei, I don't know if you can hear me. But, I'm sorry I never said anything before this, but the simple truth is I was afraid. Yes, me, Kai Hiwatari, the Ice Prince, was a coward. I could never admit to you, or to myself that I needed you." Kai laid Rei's hand gently down on the bed; palm up. Then he rose - a single tear making its way down his cheek and falling onto Rei's open palm. "No," He whispered, "Need isn't a strong enough word. Love is what I feel for you. I love you, Rei Kon, and I always will."  
  
Bending down, Kai surrendered to the yearning in his soul, he gently brushed his lips over the soft rose pink mouth of his tiger.  
  
Both boys gasped at the electric touch. Embolden by Rei's response, Kai's mouth became more demanding. His tongue flicked out to brush against his tiger's teeth, begging for entrance. He reached to wind his arms around the lithe body; he hungered for . . .  
  
Click!  
  
Kai's head shot up, and he whirled as a nurse walked in. She gaped at him, and before she could cry out, he shot past her and ran as though the hounds of hell were on his heels. Behind him, he heard the wail of a single word.  
  
"NO!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rei didn't resist as Kai picked up his hand, and he had to fight to keep from curling his fingers around the hand that held his. Fighting the urge to open his eyes, he listened as the phoenix began to talk. He grieved for the boy: that thought living for himself was the only way to live. Bit back a laugh at Kai's complaints about him and their teammates. Rejoiced at the feel of his fingers running across his wayward bangs.  
  
When Kai's tear fell onto his palm, Rei felt his soul twist; his phoenix was crying! That wasn't right! Kai shouldn't weep! Calling upon the courage that saw him through his match with Bryan, Rei began to open his eyes, when . . .  
  
Kai kissed him.  
  
He gasped at the surge of electricity that shot along his nerve endings. None of the imaginings he had used to get through the days of yearning for the Russian; had prepared him for the actuality of really kissing those soft lips. He felt his soul contract, then shatter with joy.  
  
He vaguely heard the door open, then Kai was gone! His eyes sprang open and he saw Kai's back, as he shot past a stunned nurse. Desperately he reached for the disappearing teen.  
  
"NO!"  
  
LS: One more chapter to go.  
  
Inuyasha: Do you plan to leave it there?  
  
LS: Yes. I need to get to work on a story I owe my Weyr.  
  
Inuyasha: Weyr?  
  
LS: I'm a dragonrider.  
  
Kagome: I dunno about this. You've already been threatened with being tickled to death.  
  
LS: Among other threats, but Inny will protect me, won't you?  
  
Inuyasha: No, I already have to watch over one girl. I don't have time for you! And my name is Inuyasha, not Inny!  
  
LS: Why you! I'm going to go get your brother!  
  
Inuyasha: He won't help you.  
  
LS: Good point. However, I do know someone, who will.  
  
Inuyasha: And what wimp is that?  
  
LS: Oooh, you are so dead! Wimp, you called him a wimp? He'll kill you for that one.  
  
Inuyasha: Bring him on, I'm not scared of anyone, you can dig up.  
  
LS: Just remember, you asked for it. HIEI!  
  
Kagome: I think you better apologize.  
  
Inuyasha: What for?  
  
"Whumpf!"  
  
Kagome: Never mind.  
  
LS: Come on, Kagome. I'll buy you the milkshake of your choice. And Hiei, don't take too long. We promised Kurama that we'd help him redecorate his room.  
  
Hiei: Hn, this won't take long.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! Get back here! Do you hear me! 


	6. Home

Title: When two hearts are ready, they will speak.  
  
Subtitle: Home  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13- Just to be on the safe side  
  
Notes: Well, here it is the last chapter of this tale. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed. In the interest of not replaying the match between Tala and Tyson, we will ignore it, as well as Mariah's time in the infirmary with Rei. The Majestic's aren't the only ones, who noticed the sparks between the phoenix and tiger. I do not speak, read or write either: Japanese, Chinese or Russian. And as for the English, well, let's just say its' been a long time since English class. And yes, Rei isn't the type to have hysterics, but I think we can make an exception - just this once.  
  
Additional note: This one is going to be the longest chapter I've done for this story. There will be angst, and sap, sap, sap!  
  
Final note: Thanks to Enkeli Star for her help with the Chinese, so if I use the wrong phrase, it's not her fault! I'll take the blame for any mistakes in all four languages.  
  
Status: complete and my keyboard is grateful. I've rewritten this nine times and I can only hope it ended well.  
  
Disclaimer: By the laws of any land you care to name, they ain't mine! More's the pity.  
  
Scowling down at the last line on the incident report, Kendra Pratchett started to sign her name, when she was startled by a forlorn cry from Room 204. Dropping the pen, she rose from the chair, just in time to see the technician, she had spotted earlier-and forgotten about in the excitement over the fight in Room 222-fly out the door, race to the stairwell door- yank it open and vanish. She stood there for a moment-stunned into paralysis, until . . .  
  
Nurse Trava Crestat came running out in full cry. "Intruder! Kendra! Call security! " The black haired woman waved her hands frantically, as she babbled out her warning.  
  
Dropping back into her seat, Kendra snatched up her radio and keying it- barked, "This is Kendra Pratchett on second floor; we have an intruder! I repeat; we have an intruder! " The radio squawked at her and she snapped back, "No, I didn't get a good look! All I know is he is wearing a technician's uniform, and just fled down the stairwell!" The radio went dead and she glared at it, "Idiots."  
  
She dropped the radio to the desk and looked up at her trembling subordinate; the woman was the color of her uniform. Rising, Kendra stepped around the desk and took the woman by the arm, and led her over to a chair and made her sit down. "Stay there." She ordered, then spun and headed for Rei's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Racing down the stairwell and out its door: Kai narrowly missed a doctor by spinning around the surprised man. He ignored the man's angry shout, and sprinted down the hall to where he had left his coat. Retrieving the piece of fabric from behind the planter, he donned it on the fly.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Kai shot a look over his shoulder, at the other end of the hallway, stood a security guard with a drawn gun. Instinctively, Kai ducked into a running crouch with his hands up to protect his head. A burst of speed brought him to the cross hallway, and he skidded around the left-hand corner; praying he'd be lucky enough to reach the front doors before they caught him.  
  
"Damn it!" the security guard sheathed his weapon, and took off after the fleeting shadow, calling on his radio at the same time. "This is Sergei! Intruder is heading west in Hallway One-Bee! Am in pursuit! Looks like he may be heading for the front doors! Cover them!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rei slumped back against the mattress-shattered; his moment of magic- replaced by stomach churning fear. Closing his eyes, he clenched both hands in the folds of the sheet across his waist, fighting to suppress the tears that threatened to choke him. 'Kai,' he thought, miserably. 'I wasn't worth the risk.'  
  
Kendra stepped softly into the room and walked to the bed. "Mr. Kon, its' Head Nurse Pratchett. Are you all right?" She asked softly. She watched as the boy's eyes shot open and he looked up at her with pain in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Kendra didn't believe him for an instant. She had two teenage sons and she knew machismo, when she saw it. The kid would rather have his leg sawed off without anesthesia; then admit that he was scared. She bent over the boy, reached for his wrist and took his pulse. Under her fingertips, she could feel the frantic rhythm of his heart, and she frowned. Laying his hand down, she said softly, "I'm going to call in Dr. Darnell, and have her look at you. I'll be right back." Turning, she crossed the room in five strides and left.  
  
Rei watched her go and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
~*~  
  
Lungs laboring, Kai reached the last corner between him and escape. He slowed to a rapid walk. Reaching the corner, he pressed his shoulder against the wall and peer around the corner. The foyer was empty and more importantly, the security desk was unmanned. He stepped out into the open and sprinted cross the polished green and blue tile floor to the steel and glass doors.  
  
"Halt, or we'll open fire!"  
  
Kai stopped and slowly turned. Leaning over the low wall of the second level were two guards with their weapons aimed right at him. The thunder of footsteps in the hallway, he'd just left announced the arrival of Sergei.  
  
"Keep your hands, where we can see them." Sergei commanded, as he carefully approached the grim youth. Not taking his eyes off Kai; he began to remove his handcuffs from his belt.  
  
It was then that Kai received his second piece of good luck. A pair of nurses: unaware of the drama-taking place just inside the doors - entered. At the sight of the guns, both women screamed, and turned in opposite directions to run. One blundered between Kai and his captors. Using the woman as a shield, Kai leapt the last couple of strides to the doors and smashed his fist against the button that opened the handicap access door. The door was barely wide enough when he squeezed through. Thanking whatever deity was watching over him, he took the front flight of stairs in two leaps; and hit the sidewalk running.  
  
The crimson-eyed boy sprinted across the street and up the alley. If he could just make it to behind the restaurants, he'd seen three streets over; without getting picked up by the police, he'd able to get rid of his disguise.  
  
Over the women's howls, Sergi added his own curses. He ran to the door, and dashed outside; but the intruder was no where to be seen. Disgusted, he turned and went back inside. His two compatriots were waiting for him. Sergi shook his head and they relaxed. "He got away. We need to call the chief administrator. Let him deal with it now."  
  
~*~  
  
'Did he get away? Why hasn't anyone said anything! Is Kai safe? Is he hurt?' Rei twisted his sheet, torturing himself with different scenarios of Kai's capture. A light knock on the door sent wide half-fearful, half- desperate eyes shooting to the door to see who was entering. When Kendra and a petite blonde haired woman walked in, Rei let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  
  
The two separated as Kendra walked around the foot of his bed and went to the IV pole and checked the bag of clear liquid hanging there. While the blonde walked over to him and held out her hand. Rei reached up and lightly shook it, before letting go.  
  
"Hello, Rei. I'm Dr. Tina Darnell and I've been asked to take a look at you." She smiled down at the boy. "I hear you had a little excitement tonight."  
  
Rei smiled wanly at her.  
  
She swiftly inventoried the figure before her. The boy's cheeks were too pale, his eyes were bright with unshed tears, and he was biting his lower lip. 'Poor kid, first that terrible match, and now this. It's' a wonder he isn't comatose from stress.'  
  
Pulling her stethoscope from her pocket, Tina continued in the same calm, quiet voice. "Rei, what I'm going to do is just check your blood pressure, then I want to listen to your heart. Did the intruder touch you? Harm you in any way?"  
  
"No, I was just dozing off when he/she came in and just brought a chair over and sat down." He said, telling just enough of the truth to make it sound plausible.  
  
"Hmm, that's strange." with no further comment, Tina put the stethoscope in her ears and went to work.  
  
~*~  
  
Grimacing, Kai shoved his stolen disguise deep among the bags of garbage and closed the lid of the trashcan. Cleaning his hands as best he could on his thighs, he turned and walked slowly away from the battered tin cans.  
  
As he trudged wearily down the alley, he could feel the energy his adrenaline rush had given him slipping away. Stifling a yawn on his forearm, he leaned against an ice-covered wall. 'I'll just rest here for a moment.' he thought, as he closed his eyes.  
  
How long he stood there, he didn't know, but his eyes snapped open when a loud purr startled him. Blinking, he stared in disbelief. Across from him, perched regally on top of a wooden crate; a white cat with a long black stripe down its spine and huge golden eyes gazed serenely at him-before flowing off the box and out of sight.  
  
"Dobroi nochi*, Rei." He laughed. Then still smiling, he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and sauntered off to the end of the alley. It was time to return to the hotel and grab a little shut-eye.  
  
~*~  
  
'Buzz, buzz!"  
  
Trava slowly reached for the telephone; hands still trembling from the fright, she'd received. "Hello second floor desk. No, I'm sorry the head nurse is with a patient, can I take a message? " Trava asked, as she reached for a notepad and pen. The phone squawked some more and she dropped the receiver. Forgetting the phone, Trava leapt to her feet and ran for Room 204.  
  
All three people looked at the door, as the excited woman burst in - shouting. "The intruder got away!"  
  
"Nurse Crestat! " Kendra snapped, furious that the woman had shouted her news like that. "Get out of this room and return to the desk! I want to have a few words with you, when we're finished here!" The woman retreated under the blazing eyes of her superior. The head nurse was turning to apologize to her patient; when a small whimper forestalled her. She stared aghast as wide gold eyes began to spill over.  
  
Rei whimpered with relief, then he began to tremble and hot, scalding tears began to cascade down his cheeks. 'Kai's safe, Kai's safe.' His mind made the words a sacred mantra. His breath began to hitch, as sobs of relief choked him.  
  
"Oh, hell!" Dr. Darnell exclaimed, as she stared down at a skyrocketing reading. She tore off the pressure cuff and wheeled from the bed. Hurrying to the door, she exited, leaving Kendra behind with the sobbing youth.  
  
The head nurse took Rei by the hand and began to calmly talk to the boy. "Shh, it's all right. You're safe. It's o.k." She looked up as Dr. Darnell hurried back into the room: a syringe in her hand.  
  
Reaching the bed, Tina handed the syringe across it with a terse, "Inject this into the IV line." Kendra grabbed the IV tubing and flipped the cap off the hypo; in one smooth movement, she pushed the needle into the portal and depressed the plunger - emptying its contents into the fluid. Removing the needle, she walked over and disposed of it in the 'Sharps' container. Returning to Rei's side, she watched as the boy's thick lashes fluttered and he fell asleep.  
  
The young tiger didn't even notice when his mind shut down.  
  
Dr. Darnell glared across the bed at the patiently waiting head nurse, and spoke-ice dripping from every word. "Get . . . that . . . woman . . . off . . . this . . . floor. Fright or not, her conduct is inexcusable! Upsetting a patient like that. Are your nurses usually so undisciplined? I'll leave a report for Dr. Cheretto and I'm sure he'll have a few things to say to her and you as well."  
  
Kendra opened her mouth to answer, when a soft cough announced another presence.  
  
"Doctor, Head Nurse, is it possible to have a few words with the boy?"  
  
Both women turned to look at the security guard standing in the door.  
  
~*~  
  
A bored desk clerk noted the entrance of a weary young man, but paid no further attention, as the youth walked over to the elevator and punched a button.  
  
Kai yawned, as he waited for the elevator to arrive. The walk had drained him of all the strength he had left and it was all he could do to stay upright.  
  
The old-fashioned bell pinged, and the doors open. He stepped tiredly into the car, and pushed the fourth floor button. The doors closed and he leaned against the wall: grateful that he was the only passenger.  
  
The car stopped and the doors opened. Leaving the small cage, Kai dragged his weary body down to Room 408. Unlocking the door, he entered and paused only long enough to flip the 'do not disturb' sign; close the door, lock it and kick off his shoes; before walking to the bed and tumbling onto it. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~  
  
" I'm afraid that won't be possible. The patient was so distressed that I thought it advisable to give him a sedative, he'll be asleep for at least six hours and with the high level of stress he's been under, it's possible that he'll be out for even longer." Dr. Darnell said.  
  
"I wish you hadn't done that, doctor." He held up a hand to ward off the glare she graced him with. "Now, doctor, I'm not criticizing your decision. I just wish you had held off for a little while, Mr. Kon might have been able to tell us something about the intruder."  
  
~*~  
  
*Buzz, buzz!*  
  
The insistent ringing of the phone woke Mr. Dickenson. Sitting up in bed, the portly head of the BBA reached over to the nightstand and fumbled for his glasses, before grabbing the receiver.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Dickenson, here." The phone squawked and Mr. D. blanched. "Is Rei all right!?" He demanded, his grip tightening on the receiver. There were more squawks, then Mr. D sighed. "I understand. Please let me know the minute you know anything. Goodbye." Hanging up the phone, the old gentleman laid back and stared off into space, his mind whirling.  
  
Giving up on the idea of trying for more sleep, Mr. D. rose from the bed, stuffed his feet into his slippers and snatched his bathrobe from the back of the chair, he'd flung it over and donned it. Walking to the window, he watched as the sky began to lighten. 'A mystery, that's what it is, a mystery.' He thought, as he brought his formidable intellect to bear on the problem. ' Why would someone sneak into Rei's room and do nothing more than sit in a chair? Something doesn't add up.'  
  
He let his eyes drift over the vista as he pondered the question. On the streets below him, the city was slowly like - a tired leviathan - coming awake. He could see delivery trucks and a few joggers. As he continued to scan the horizon; he stopped at the gleaming Biovolt Stadium. "Voltaire!" He growled, and clenched his fists. Hopefully, today would see the end of his threat to the world. And Kai would be . . . Suddenly a startled look crossed his features and he relaxed his fists, as he began to laugh aloud. "Why you little devil!"  
  
Feeling lighter hearted, than he had in a long time, Mr. Dickenson turned from the window and still chuckling headed for the bathroom to begin his busy day.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai climbed out of the shower, and rubbed vigorously at his hair. Walking across to the sink, he reached up and opened the medicine cabinet door and pulled out the bottle that contained the paint he used for the marks on his face. He uncapped it and using a small brush drew the outline of the first wedge on his right cheek.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Hn, that was fast. I only called room service fifteen minutes ago." He put down the paint, draped a towel around his shoulders and went to his bed to retrieve a pair of pants, before he opened the door. His eyes widened with surprise, when instead of breakfast, he found Mr. Dickenson leaning on his cane, his wise old eyes twinkling.  
  
"May I come in." The head of the BBA asked politely. Kai stepped back and ushered his guest in. The older man walked in and went directly to the wingback chair that set in a corner. Once settled, Mr. Dickenson placed both hands on top of his cane and gazed benevolently at the youth standing before him in nothing but a pair of baggy sweats, some blue paint and a towel.  
  
The two stared at each other in silence for the space of several heartbeats. The silence was finally broken by a soft chuckle.  
  
"How did Rei take your confession?"  
  
Kai's mouth dropped open. Did everyone in the universe know his secret? Then he sighed. "How long have you known?"  
  
"Oh, since I caught you watching him exercise on the cruise ship. Sometimes, my boy, your eyes give you away. And I figured that it would be only a matter of time, before you'd do something about it." He chuckled again, "Although I must admit I didn't quite expect you to sneak into the infirmary. You certainly shook them up." He shook his leonine head, "Tell me, my boy, just what made you pick that particular method?"  
  
His crimson eyes full of shadows and memories, Kai murmured softly, "It was time to change the fork in the road."  
  
"What a strange answer." Mr. Dickenson thought as he watched the teen turn and walk to his bed, and sit. Most other people would have been nervous- given the circumstances; but not this fiery phoenix, the boy was a cool one, and he was glad that his grandfather had underestimated him.  
  
"Kai," He began; all trace of his earlier good humor vanishing. "As head of the BBA, I am here for two reasons. First, I am officially telling you, that I can not condone what you did last night. How could you have done something so dangerous? Not to mention - illegal." Kai opened his mouth, but the glare, Mr. D gave him made him think twice about it.  
  
" Tell me," the old man pressed on, " what would you have done, if some of your grandfather's men had grabbed you? Or, perhaps the police?" He leaned forward, his knuckles turning white from the force with which he gripped the cane head. "Did you even stop to think about what your little stunt might have done to Rei, if you had been caught? As it is, they've sedated him, and it will be hours before he'll wake up."  
  
Kai winced, a thread of sorrow filling his breast at the thought of upsetting his tiger so much. His head drooped, and he closed his eyes to hide the pain in them. "They won't," he whispered, "I used a disguise and Rei won't tell."  
  
Mr. Dickenson gazed at the slumping youth and relented a little, 'Kai, since I understand why you did it. I'm willing to overlook what happened. And I will never divulge your identity, unless evidence is found to prove you were there. If that happens, I will do my best to help you." He waited for a response, but Kai only stared at him. Mr. D sighed, " And that leads to my second reason for being here: in return for my help; you have to promise me, you will never do something like this again."  
  
"I promise." Kai sighed, raising his head. "I give you my word. I won't do it again."  
  
Mr. D nodded, accepting Kai's assurance.  
  
"Then, we will never speak of this again." He rose from his chair and stepped over to the youth. He placed a hand on a slight shoulder and said softly, "Be strong, Bladebreaker, and good luck to your team." A gentle pat and Mr. D. headed for the door, only to stop when a soft murmur reached him.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mr. D. nodded, and left Kai to his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Robert walked out of his and Johnny's bedroom, to find Enrique hanging up the phone and Oliver inspecting an array of dishes on a cart standing near a small table set for four. Both blondes looked up at his entrance and greeted him quietly.  
  
"And just what have you two been up too already?" He asked, as he surveyed the scene. He moved slightly to the left as Johnny appeared at his shoulder.  
  
"I had Verney call room service, so we could eat, before going and having our little talk with Tyson and the rest." Oliver said, as he took a seat at the table and nodded as his man brought over a coffeepot and poured.  
  
"And I called and talked to Max. He has agreed to wait for us." Enrique reported, as he took his seat and picked up the neatly folded cloth napkin and placed it in his lap.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Johnny asked curiously, as he and Robert walked over and sat down across from each other.  
  
"Just that we needed to talk to them. I felt it was best to not explain over the phone." Enrique picked up his coffee cup and took a sip.  
  
Robert nodded. "Good, that gives us time to discuss just what we're going to say."  
  
"Will Kai be there?" Johnny asked, as he began to cut into the piece of ham on his plate.  
  
Enrique sighed, "Max didn't say, but I have a feeling; that he won't be."  
  
Oliver paused in the act of reaching for the salt. "Why?'  
  
Enrique smirked, "Oh, did I forget to mention that before I called Max, I called down and asked the desk clerk if anyone came in 'real' early this morning. Guess who did."  
  
Johnny's eyes widened, "Kai?"  
  
Enrique nodded.  
  
Johnny looked over at Robert, "Do you suppose?"  
  
"We're just going to have to ask him and find out."  
  
Breakfast was finished in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Max hung up the phone and looked over at Kenny, sitting on his bed. "That was Enrique. He and the other Majestic's want to talk to us."  
  
"Really. Wonder what they want." Kenny said, as he bent over to tie his laces.  
  
"Don't know. He just said, they wanted to talk, and they'd be down right after breakfast. So, would we please wait for them." Max stood and began to smooth the comforter on the bed.  
  
"Hmm," Kenny titled his head to the side, "Breakfast. That reminds me, should we eat here, or down in the dining room."  
  
"Depends on how long Robert and the others take to get here." Max said, heading for the bathroom door. Reaching the brown door, he began to bang on it with his fist; nearly taking Tyson in the face, when the brunette yanked the door open.  
  
"Max, what do you want? You've already had your turn in the bathroom!" Tyson yelled, as he glared at Draciel's companion-hairbrush in hand.  
  
"Stuff it, Tyson! Robert and the others are on their way down, so get out here!" Max snapped-all patience gone.  
  
In the background, Kenny hid a snicker behind his hand.  
  
"What do they want?" Tyson glared at Max. "I don't have time for that bunch of . . ."  
  
"If you'd get out of bed, when the rest of us did."  
  
"I was tired! If the bunch of you hadn't woke me this morning!"  
  
"Guys! Guys!" Kenny sprang off his bed and ran between the pair. He pushed Max back and wheeled to face Tyson. "We don't have time for this! Tyson, Max is right and you know it! You're always oversleeping and don't use this morning as an excuse! Max and I were up at the time, too! Yet, we got up an hour ago! And we've managed to bathe and dress in that amount of time! Now, get it together!" Kenny balled his fist and shook it under Tyson's nose.  
  
Eyes wide and holding out his hands, Tyson backed slowly into the bathroom. "Ok, Chief! Calm down, I'll be out in a minute! Just give me a sec!" Tyson shut the door, and leaned against it. "Sheesh! You'd think the world was coming to an end." He grumbled, as he went over to the bathroom mirror and finished brushing his hair. Checking his reflection he gave himself; a thumbs up and crowed, "Looking good! Watch out Tala! I'm . . ."  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
"I'M COMING!" He roared, jamming his hat on his head. Stomping to the door, he flung it open, only to come face-to-face with his grandfather.  
  
"Well, mini-me, your peeps tell me, you've been dragging your feet all morning! Maybe, what you need is a session of training with your old granddad!" With a wick gleam in his eye, the old man pulled out his big stick and took a swing at Tyson, who ducked and ran past: looking for cover. The old man pivoted, and barely missed a blow to the boy's back.  
  
"Grandpa!" Tyson yelled and rolled across Kenny's bed.  
  
Max and Kenny clung to each other giggling madly.  
  
"Knock! Knock!"  
  
Tyson and his grandfather froze where they were, as Kenny went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hello, Kenny, may we come in?" Robert said, quietly.  
  
"Please." Kenny stepped back. The German led his teammates into the room and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Were we interrupting something?" Oliver asked, grinning.  
  
"Just giving the mini-me a training session!" Grandpa said, airily as he put away his stick. "Guess you peeps got important stuff to blim-blam about! Don't need an old codger like me around! So, I'll just go grab some grub, and see ya all at the stadium! Don't forget to keep your head, Tyson! No need to go losing it now!" The old man was still handing out advice, as he went out the door.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Enrique asked, as he stared after the oldster with bemusement on his face.  
  
"Yeah." Tyson replied, "Its' his way of keeping me in shape." Max handed him his hat, and with a smile of thanks, Tyson crammed it back on his head. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?" He asked.  
  
"Why don't we all get comfortable, before we tell you." Oliver said.  
  
Uninvited, Robert took a seat in the nearest brown wingback chair. Oliver claimed the other, while Enrique leaned on the back of it. Johnny leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms.  
  
Kenny sat on the end of his bed, while Max and Tyson sat on theirs, a look of expectation on their faces.  
  
"We've come to apologize about last night, or rather, this morning." Robert began. "We were in error. Kai and Rei are not lovers."  
  
"Are you saying, they're not gay?" Tyson blurted, "Man, that bites! Didn't your mother teach you about spreading rumors?"  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny and Max shouted, and the brunette subsided.  
  
"You'll have to overlook him." Kenny apologized, "Sometimes, his mouth runs away from his brain."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Robert waved away the apology. "You mistake my meaning. Johnny and I spoke with Kai last night, and he admitted that he loves Rei, but has never told him. As for Rei, since we have not spoken to him, we can not say with certainty that he loves Kai."  
  
"Well, Oliver and Enrique were pretty sure this morning. Sure enough to wake us out of a sound sleep." Tyson said, testily.  
  
"That's only partially true, Tyson. We were more concerned about where Kai was going at such an odd hour." Oliver replied, quietly.  
  
"But, if Kai loves Rei, why hasn't he told him?" Max asked anxiously, his fists gripping the edge of the bed.  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow, but answered quietly, "Because he doesn't feel worthy of him, anymore." The Scotsman's eyes grew haunted, and Max shivered at the sight. "He was feeling guilty about many things last night."  
  
"Guilty? What was he feeling guilty about?" Tyson leaned forward on the edge of the bed, for once serious about something.  
  
"Betraying the team. Threatening to take your bit-beasts. Being the cause of Rei's injuries." Johnny began to tick the points off on his fingers.  
  
"Whoa! Wait! The cause of Rei's injuries! That was Bryan, not Kai! So, why is he feeling guilty about that?" Max demanded, as he too leaned forward.  
  
"Did he or did he not demand to blade first?" asked Enrique.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that still doesn't mean . . ." Max began, but stopped when Enrique shook his head.  
  
"For Kai, it does." Johnny responded, "Look you weren't there, we were. The guilt was tearing him apart! He was just sitting there; wondering what he could have done differently! So . . ."  
  
"So, basically, I told him, we needed to know if he could lead his team. And that until he knew where he stood with Rei, he'd be useless to everybody." Robert crossed his legs, and stared at the boys on the beds. "And early this morning he was seen coming into the hotel, so I think he may have gone to see Rei."  
  
"All right," Max said, slowly, "But, I still don't see why you had to speak to us-here. I mean, this could have waited until after the match today."  
  
"No," Oliver responded. "It can't, because we couldn't take the chance of Tyson's being distracted by anything. So, what it comes down too, is this. Do you have a problem with Kai and possibly Rei being gay."  
  
"We talked about it after you left last night." Kenny answered, "And while I admit your news took us by surprise, none of us have a problem with it."  
  
"That's good, we got worried about it, after Robert told us what Kai had said." Enrique sagged against the chair back in relief.  
  
"Why would you be worried?" Max asked, a puzzled look in his blue eyes.  
  
"Well, you could have pulled out of the championship, or waited until after it to throw them off the team." Oliver replied.  
  
"What! Pull out for such a stupid reason? Give us a little credit, will ya!" Tyson snapped, as he jumped to his feet, hands clenched. Max reached up, grabbed his shirt and yanked Tyson back down.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Tyson, sit."  
  
"But, Maxie!"  
  
"Tyson, I can understand they're reasoning, so there's no need to fly off the handle." Max said, softly. He kept a grip on Tyson's shirt, but gazed earnestly at the four Europeans. "Thank you for your concern. But, Kai and Rei are our teammates, no matter what."  
  
Before anyone could say anything to that, there came a sharp rap at the door, and Kai walked in.  
  
"Kai!" Kenny, Max and Tyson all sprang to their feet and rushed to their captain. Kai stood there, bemused, as each of them seemed to need to touch him. Over their heads, he locked eyes with Robert and slowly raised an eyebrow.  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"That's enough." Kai said calmly, and the other three slowly backed away. Kai walked confidently up to Robert, who rose to meet him.  
  
"I've chosen a new fork, and while I don't yet know the outcome of that choosing; I thank you for pointing out the wisdom of doing so." Kai extended a hand to the German.  
  
Robert looked down at the extended hand and took it. Then he raised his eyes to gaze into the calm pools of red before him. "It was my honor to be of some assistance." He replied simply.  
  
The two captains shook hands.  
  
Releasing Kai's hand, Robert turned to his team, "It's time to go. We have done what we came to do." Turning back, he bowed slightly, "I wish you the best of luck, today, Tyson." The lavender-haired youth said. Then he headed for the door. Quickly, the other Majestic's voiced their best wishes and followed.  
  
Kenny went to the door and closed it. He turned back to find Max regarding Kai with a quizzical expression.  
  
"What did you mean, you chose a new fork?" He asked.  
  
"Later," Kai replied, "We don't have time for idle talk. It's time to head for the stadium."  
  
Tyson's stomach chose that moment to rumble. Kenny laughed.  
  
"We can't go, yet!" Tyson protested, "I haven't had breakfast!"  
  
Kai smirked, "We'll buy you a doughnut on the way."  
  
"A doughnut!" Tyson yelled, "You're kidding, right!"  
  
Smiling slightly, Kai turned away and headed for the door, Max and Kenny armed with Dizzi on his heels. Tyson stared opened mouth at their backs. He blinked. Then rushed for the door.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
*~*  
  
Rei sighed. He'd been sitting on this marble bench for awhile watching as the crowd of Beybladers and spectators simply went crazy. When over two dozen battles had broken out among the Bladers, he'd retreated to where he could watch, but not get trampled in someone's enthusiasm.  
  
"Rei, my boy! Here you are! Why are you hiding?" Mr. Dickenson walked up beside the young Chinese and rested a friendly hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I got a little tired and didn't want to get in the way of the mob." Rei waved his hand at the seething sea in front of them.  
  
Looking out at the chaos, Mr. D. chuckled, "I see what you mean. They are a little enthusiastic, aren't they."  
  
"Yeah." Rei sighed. His eyes sought and found a certain figure standing- arms crossed, as he watched Tyson show-off for a bunch of reporters. How he wanted to be with Kai! He sighed again, frustrated with being so weak.  
  
Mr. D felt the sigh, and looked down at the slender youth, a soft light of concern in his eyes. "Rei, do you want my driver to take you back to the hotel? Or perhaps, you should return to the infirmary?" He blinked when a pair of glowing gold eyes swung up to lock with his own. Rei rose, causing the older man to pull his hand back.  
  
"Mr. D, can I ask a favor?" Rei asked eagerly, "I want to go back to the hotel, but there's something I need."  
  
"Anything, my boy, you know that. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way to the car; if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course." Mr. D turned to lead the young warrior away. As they walked, Rei explained, and Mr. Dickenson laughed. "Rei, you and Kai are going to be the death of me, but I'll do it."  
  
~*~  
  
Kai had the distinct impression he was being manipulated. It was like everyone in Moscow was trying to keep him away from Rei for some reason, and he was getting tired of it. First, there had been at least a dozen interviews, where he had to watch Tyson make a fool of himself - not that that was hard to do.  
  
Then, Mr. D. had requested that he accompany him to the Abbey, where he had spent the afternoon showing the authorities through the building. And while, they had found many boys still at the Abbey, not one knew, where the Demolition Boys had gone, nor had they found Black Dranzer, and that made him uneasy. Everything he'd done so far had been necessary, but he couldn't help, but feel like they had been arranged to delay him for as long as possible.  
  
When Mr. D suggested attending one of the parties being held to celebrate the championship, he had put his foot down, and refused.  
  
Now, he was back in the hotel and nothing was keeping him from Rei's side.  
  
He moved restlessly, waiting for the elevator to reach the fourth floor, anxious to see his tiger.  
  
' Ping!'  
  
The doors opened, and he rushed out to hurry down to his room. Reaching the door, he put his key in the lock, and pulled the door opened to reveal a shocking transformation.  
  
The room had been completely changed. The floor was covered with tatami mats. Off to the right set against the wall was a black table and on it was a Buddha. In front of the idol was a censer from which a curl of smoke was emanating. Two tall fat red candles flanked the whole.  
  
As he stepped into the room, he caught the scent of jasmine. His eyes widened as he slowly surveyed the room; every available surface was covered in yellow and red candles, the window shades were drawn and the drapes had been replaced with gauzy cloth in green, red, blue, gold and lavender jewel tones.  
  
But the dominant feature of the room was the ebony bed. It was set dead center in the middle of the room and covered with a red bordered gold silk counterpane. Two gold pillows with red tassels were propped against the backboard. On the front of the pillows were embroidered the figures of a white tiger and a phoenix locked in battle.  
  
Slowly, he dragged his eyes down the bed and blinked. At the foot of the bed was a large square of white silk.  
  
And kneeling in the center of the square was . . .His tiger, his beautiful, exasperating tiger. Rei was wearing a pair of black pants that were cut low on his hips and a red vest that framed his well-defined chest. His tight abs glistened with a light sheen of oil and his long ebony hair flowed in a shimmering torrent down his back to spread in an inky pool around him.  
  
Looking up at Kai, Rei smiled gravely and leaned forward placing the palm of one hand on top of the other, then he gracefully bowed until his forehead met his hands.  
  
Kai was stunned. Why was Rei kowtowing to him? Why that ancient sign of submission? Did Rei think he, Kai was better than . . . "No," he whispered, crossing the floor in four rapid strides, "No!" Kneeling, he reached for the beauty and taking him by the forearms raised him up. Gold eyes met his and he brought up a hand to cup a creamy cheek, "Never, Rei, never do that again. You are not below me, my angel." Kai whispered, "I'm the one who is beneath you."  
  
"No, you're not." Rei shook his head in denial. "You are my captain, my friend and . . .Ni shi wo de wei yi."  
  
"What does that mean, Rei?" Kai asked, softly, as his thumb caressed the warm delicate skin of Rei's right cheek. 'I could stay like this forever..' He thought, as he continued to stare into golden depths.  
  
"It means, you are my one and only." Rei blushed, as he looked away from his phoenix's crimson orbs.  
  
Kai sat down and pulled his suddenly shy love into his lap, gently guiding his legs around his waist. "Ya TebyA lyublyU*" He whispered, as he inhaled Rei's scent, an intoxicating combination of sandalwood and cinnamon. Wrapping his arms around his tiger, he buried his hands in the long mane, and gently began to nuzzle the ivory skin of his love's throat.  
  
Rei gasped as the Russian began to slowly nip his way down his throat. He squirmed as a thumb found its way to one of his nipples and began to gently rub it: while Kai's other hand cupped his rear. He frantically grabbed Kai's shoulders in an effort to anchor himself in the maelstrom of sensations his soon-to-be lover was creating. He shivered, when soft laughter against his skin made it vibrate. "Kai." He moaned.  
  
Kai was delighted with how responsive his neko-jin was. He'd never have guessed at the range of sounds his love could make, or how easy it was to make him writhe. The sound of his name being moaned in that needful way sent the blood pounding in his veins. Nipping his way back up the delicate expanse of his beloved's throat, he whispered, "Ti takAya krasIvaya.*" Then, he claimed his tiger's delicious mouth.  
  
Unseen by either of the lovers, the door slowly began to swing open.  
  
~*~  
  
"Put me down! I wanna go party some more!" Max giggled, as he squirmed and waved his arms around.  
  
"Stop squirming, Max!" Johnny growled, as he tried to hang on to the wiggling-definitely-had too much to drink blonde. "Tell me again, why I agreed to carry him." He grumped.  
  
"Because," Kenny said, squeezing past the Scotsman. "You offered."  
  
"I must have been out of my mind." Johnny snarled, as Max began to sag; forcing the redhead to readjust his grip-yet again.  
  
"Well, Johnny, it's nice to know that you can do something that's actually useful." Tyson snickered.  
  
Kenny twisted around and fixed Dragoon's companion with an exasperated look. "Tyson, that was rude! Apologize!"  
  
"Why? It's the truth." the brunette insisted, "Name one thing they've done that has been useful, since we've got to Russia."  
  
"Help train you." Oliver muttered.  
  
Enrique snickered, as Tyson swung around to face the Frenchman, an outraged look on his face. Before he could say anything, however.  
  
"Be quiet, all of you." Robert said, calmly. "There may be people in this floor, who would not appreciate being woke up by your juvenile behavior."  
  
"I am not juvenile!" Tyson defended hotly, glaring at the lavender-haired German.  
  
"Could have fooled me." Johnny muttered, just loud enough for Max to hear. The little blonde giggled, and the Scotsman smirked down at him.  
  
Tyson pointed a finger at Robert, complaining, "Honestly, I don't know what you're all getting so worked up about. We won! The world is saved from Kai's evil grandfather and . . . Kenny, why did you stop like that! I nearly ran over you." Tyson's rant stopped as he followed Kenny's pointing finger.  
  
While they had been arguing, they had come even with Kai and Rei's room door, and there was Kai and Rei in each other's arms; engaged in a passionate lip lock.  
  
They only had a moment to look, before Robert reached out and firmly closed the door.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson protested. "What did you do that for!"  
  
"Some things are meant to be private." The German said, and took Tyson by the arm. "Let's go down to your room and finish our 'discussion' on juvenile behavior." And keeping a firm grip on the younger boy, he dragged him down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the room, Rei broke the kiss and looked at the door. "Did you hear something?" he asked.  
  
Kai reached up and cupped his cheeks between his hands; "No, Itooshi, and neither did you." And pulled his face close for another kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Dobroi nochi - Goodnight  
  
Ya tebyA lyublyU - I love you  
  
Ti takAya krasIvaya - You are so beautiful  
  
Itooshi - Beloved  
  
Finally! I didn't think I was ever going to get this chapter written!  
  
Rowan: Well, nine rewrites are a record even for you.  
  
LS: Hey! Who asked you?  
  
Duo: Nobody.  
  
LS (frowning at her fav. Ronin and G-boy): Why are you two here?  
  
Rowan: We were feeling lonely. You've been spending too much time with Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Duo: Not to mention those new toys of yours.  
  
LS: Toys?  
  
Duo: Yeah, the longhaired rat and Heero II.  
  
LS: Duo Maxwell! That is no way to talk about Rei! He's a neko-jin! Not a rat! And you, me boy-o are just jealous, that his hair is longer than yours-not to mention prettier!  
  
Duo (gasps and grabs braid): I'm telling Heero! (Runs off)  
  
LS (yells after disappearing pilot) And I don't think Kai will like being called Heero's clone!  
  
Rowan: Now you've done it. Do you really think Rei's hair prettier than Duo's?  
  
LS: No, but I like stirring him up. As for having done it, yeah, well, if I can't outrun Spandex Boy, do me a favor and bury me in a box of my favorite books and fanfictions, so I'll have something to read in hell. Oh, and cancel my skiing lessons with Hyoga.  
  
Rowan: Will do. Wait A Minute! Who is Hyoga?  
  
LS (grinning): Another and I quote-new toy. He's a Bronze Knight from 'Knights of the Zodiac'. And of course, there's Kenshin and Hiead.  
  
Rowan: Are you collecting a harem?  
  
LS: I wish!  
  
Rowan: Are you through?  
  
LS: Yep, I . . . Eep!  
  
Heero: I want to talk to you.  
  
LS: Just remembered! Have to go torture Sage. Bye! (Runs) 


End file.
